


Identity Pains or Everyone Wants a Piece of Adrien

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beedrien (Bee!Chloe/Adrien), F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Multi, Think Outside the Love Square Month, Vixen (Fox!Alya)/Chat Noir, i have no chill, no one knows anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: Summary: Adrien's love life has become far more complicated than he ever wanted it to be. At least he has a lot of friends now, right?OrPlagg called it a love polygon, but Adrien just wanted regular love.





	Identity Pains or Everyone Wants a Piece of Adrien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/gifts).



> Did someone say they were bored with the normal lovesquare? Well fine then. Read this. >;)

@thinkoutsidethelovesquare Day 4: Friendly rivalry

* * *

Adrien wasn't sure what god had it out for him, but he bet it was Plagg.

It was the only explanation to his current predicament. It definitely wasn't his fault. Sure, he had let Queen Bee in that night and talked to her about her concerns about being a superhero. How was he to know she had a crush on him? Or that Ladybug would be jealous of the attention she gave him?

The two girls had been getting along fine until he had entered the picture. Alya had snapped just one pic of Bee visiting him and the very next night Ladybug started showing up to hang out. Plagg made fun of his new superhero visitors and laughed that maybe he was the honey to Chat's vinegar. Adrien strangely didn't mind the metaphor.

Really, he would have been more flattered at Ladybug's attention if it hadn't obviously been motivated by jealousy. Meanwhile Bee had spent time seemingly just because she liked him. It made it very awkward as he still harbored very strong feelings for the ladybug themed heroine.

His last teammate you would think would be better. She wasn't. She, for some ungodly reason, liked flirting with Chat Noir. Plagg had said she must be the type to like bitter instead of sweet things. Adrien thought less of the metaphor and Plagg every time Plagg used it.

Tonight was the first night the bugs had both shown up. Although both had obviously known of the others visits due to Alya. They also seemed to think Chat was visiting him as well. He wasn't sure if that was a good cover up or not.

Besides greeting him the two girls hadn't said a word to since they had arrived.

"Um, why don't you two sit on the couch and choose a movie. I'm going to go get some snacks." He gestured to the door with his thumbs and then fled the scene as quickly as he could.

He entered the massive kitchen and started hunting for some easy snacks. Plagg was sitting on a counter eating an entire wheel of Brie.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Plagg dryly asked. "You have two girls sitting on your couch in the middle of the night after all."

Adrien sighed. "You're a pig Plagg. You know they're more likely to fight than to have fun when it's all three of us, right?"

Plagg snickered. "This seems like a _you_ problem." God. He should never have shown Plagg how to get on the internet.

Adrien grabbed the candy and chips he had managed to scrounge up and headed back to his room. As he approached he sighed at the sounds of arguing coming from his slightly ajar door.

"I was here first!" Bee grumbled.

"He likes me better." Ladybug _growled_. God, that sound did things to him.

He opened the door loud enough for them too both hear it. They both looked away from one another with slightly guilty expressions. He sighed. As least they realized they were acting like children. Unlike a certain Kwami he wasn't going to mention.

"So, I brought your favorite chips, Bee, and your favorite candy, Ladybug." He handed them the items.

"Thanks." Murmured Bee. She was already fiddling with the bag.

"Thank you very much, Adrien." Ladybug smiled up at him.

Bee scowled at Ladybug. "Always have to one up me huh?"

Ladybug turned and smiled sweetly at Bee. "Huh? What's that you said?"

Bee grumbled. "Nothing."

Adrien sighed and grabbed the remote. They hadn't even bothered to try to find a movie. He navigated into his vast library of movies. Now, which movie would both of them like enough to not argue throughout?

"Why don't you just choose whatever movie you want to watch, Adrien." Ladybug smiled. Bee snorted. "I'm also fine with whatever." She muttered.

He smiled a bit. He was grateful they seemed to be at least trying not to argue around him. He turned on one of his favorite romantic comedies that he knew both of them would adore. He noticed both or their eyes lighting up at him moving to sit and was careful to take his seat in between the rival girls.

His smile dimmed a bit when both girls grabbed his arms. Ladybug on his left and Bee on his right.

Unfortunately, he was a teenage boy and thusly couldn't (didn't want to) really complain about the softness now pushing up against his arms. Instead he tried to ignore the girls shooting what they seemed to think were inconspicuous glares past him.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit flattered by two superheroines fighting over him. He just wished Ladybug actually liked him, instead of just being jealous. Also that stupid image that Plagg had put in his brain about the two girls was not being helped by how close they were.

He tried to focus on the movie and succeeded for about fifteen minutes.

"Want a chip?" Asked Bee slyly. He nodded without thinking about it and was rewarded with Bee gently pushing the bite size chip into his mouth. Oh God. There was no way Ladybug was going to allow this to go unchallenged.

"Want a gummy bear?" Ladybug asked sweetly fluttering her eyelashes at him. How was he supposed to say no to that? He nodded and the girl had the audacity to put the gummy bear straight onto his tongue instead of tossing it in his mouth.

He chewed slowly in the hopes that the two would stop this silly competition (that he was totally not enjoying no sir!). Unfortunately (fortunately?), the two girls continued for a good while. They fought to get his attention by sliding their hands on his leg and sides so that they'd be the next to feed him. He really didn't have the mental fortitude for all this _touching_.

"That's enough, thank you." He smiled politely at Bee. She pouted.

Ladybug hummed victoriously and pushed another gummy bear at him. "No thank you, Ladybug." She pouted as well.

He focused on the movie instead of the two pouting girls and found himself smiling as the main character chose the nice girl over her meaner counterpart.

Bee growled. "Why did he chose her?"

Ladybug grinned. "She's the better choice, obviously."

Adrien didn't even know what was going on with them, but attempted to fix things anyway. "He ended up falling for the girl. That's all that really matter right?" Strangely enough his words had good effect. The girls both looked at him and then smiled while nodding.

"Great!" He noticed the credits rolling. "Well I had a great time, but I really need to get to bed so..." He gestured to his window.

The girls said moved to say their goodbyes. Ladybug, as usual, gave him a small peck on the cheek as she moved to leave. Queen Bee looked angry and Adrien felt a little bit of dread.

Bee slid right up to him and pushed her breasts against his chest. She grabbed his hair in her hand and pulled his lips to hers. Adrien moaned a bit at the feeling of her tongue entering his mouth. He didn't have the mind to pull away from her until after she had already done it herself.

She smirked as she pulled back. "How's that for a goodbye kiss hmn?"

Adrien dared to glance back at the angry face of Ladybug.

The girl stalked right up to Bee and glared into her eyes. "How dare you! Adrien is not yours. He's mine. That means I'm the only one that gets to do that!" To cement her point she grabbed Adrien by his jacket and pulled him in for a deep, tongue filled kiss. She let him go and smiled confidently. "See, mine." She said possessively. Bee glared at her.

Adrien frowned at both of them and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Get out." He said flatly.

They both looked at him in shock. "Wha-?"

"I will not be used as some sort of trophy!" He cut them off. "Leave until you two actually have the decency to ask me first!"

The girls both ducked their heads and threw their respective weapons to swing away. Ladybug turned back for a second. "I'm sorr-"

"You can apologize later. For now, please leave." Ladybug grimaced and nodded. Both the bugs swung away.

Plagg came out of hiding. "Wow. They are a handful." Plagg said amusedly.

Adrien groaned. "Claws out!" He needed to think and he couldn't do that with Plagg commentating.

Chat Noir sat down on his couch. "How in world am I going to deal with those two?"

He shook his head and decided to go for a midnight run to clear his head and dull the heat he was feeling from the kisses.

He jumped out his window and made his rounds across Paris. He climbed the old beautiful monuments and raced along the rooves with gusto. He looked for criminals, but found none.

Landing on a rooftop he was surprised to hear his superhero name called out from below him. Alya was waving at him from her balcony. He noticed she was wearing a cute cotton pajama top and short shorts. They were both covered in cute little fox chibi. He smirked and dropped down onto the railing.

"What does the illustrious reporter want from the great Chat Noir." He purred his name. He was a bit surprised when his words actually had their intended affect.

The girl blushed. "W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to come in for some snacks? You do so much for Paris after all!" She grinned hopefully at him.

He stared at her in surprise and then smiled. "Sounds good! I have a feeling we're going to end up doing an interview, but I don't mind."

"Great!" She said excitedly. "Come on in and sit down. I'll go get the snacks." She left her room and Chat let himself sit down on her bed.

It was nice to feel appreciated as his superhero self and from such a cute girl to boot. Especially since his civilian side was getting so much attention for doing so little.

Alya returned with macaroons and he grinned at the sight of them. "Those are my favorite flavor! How'd you know?"

She chuckled nervously. "Lucky guess." She grinned when he popped one in his mouth and let out a happy moan.

"What are you doing out so late?" She asked as she watching him scarf down the pastries.

He slowed down and frowned. "Don't want to talk about it. Girl problems you know?"

Alya's eyes dimmed for a second. "Having a problem with Vixen?" She asked softly.

He blinked. "Not really. Just rethinking some of my life choices. Especially my crushes." He chuckled.

She grinned shyly. "Well, what do you think of me?"

He gave her a strange look. "You're really cool and ambitious. Why?"

She took a deep breath. "I kind of like you." She looked away.

"Really?" He smiled. "That's really, really flattering."

"Does that mean...?" Alya looked at him hopefully.

Chat considered her. She was cute, smart, funny, and best of all she came with no baggage.

He nodded. She tackled him with a happy shout.

He was surprised when the girl pressed a kiss to his lips. He supposed he had actually kind of given her permission though.

Part of him knew that this might be a bad idea since Bee and Ladybug would be furious if they ever found out. The other part was busy kissing a really cute girl.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth and glided across hers. She moaned at the feeling of his claws dragging down her back.

As he continued he couldn't bring himself to stop and care about the consequences. After all, at least with her there were no complications.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said not to be so vanilla. Blame them, not me.


End file.
